Meet
by caramelattea
Summary: Minhyun dan saudara-saudaranya di NUEST bertemu lagi di BOF. Dan Minhyun yang memamerkan bahu mulusnya di panggung membuat Jonghyun panas. [Kelanjutan dari Rindu dan With U] / Produce 101/PD101 - NUEST - WANNA ONE / 2Hyun/Bugihwang


Hari ini perasaan Minhyun campur aduk. Mulai dari tadi siang rehearshal untuk acara Busan One Festival malam ini, ia sedikit tidak fokus.

Bagaimana dia ingin fokus jika saudaranya di Nuest— _sekaligus kekasihnya_ berdiri disebelahnya saat semua pengisi acara berkumpul diatas panggung.

Ia rindu pada mereka— _terlebih pada kekasihnya_. Sayangnya Jonghyun berdiri sedikit lebih jauh darinya, terhalang membernya yang lain.

Dan saat turun dari panggung pun ia berkali-kali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang turun melalui sisi panggung yang berbeda dari grupnya sekarang.

Jika bisa, Minhyun ingin sekali menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka satu persatu dengan erat, sekaligus memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka secara langsung saat itu juga.

Tapi dia tau hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, para akgae pasti langsung menyerangnya dengan kata-kata pedas mereka, mengkritiknya habis-habisan jika melakukan ide gilanya itu.

Jadi dia hanya mengurungkan niatnya itu di dalam benaknya, dan mungkin ia akan melakukannya saat di belakang panggung saja.

Itu pun jika diizinkan oleh manajernya yang sekarang, jika tidak, ya sudah, setidaknya satu panggung dengan mereka pun ia sudah cukup bahagia, meskipun bukan sebagai Nuest, tetapi Nuest W dan Wanna One.

. . .

Di belakang panggung pun ia hanya berpapasan sesaat dengan mereka, dan memberikan pelukan sebentar, tidak sempat berbincang.

Tapi Minhyun bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan mereka, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Saat ini Minhyun tengah menunggu giliran grupnya naik keatas panggung. Grup terdahulu yang sedang ia tinggalkan untuk sementara— _Nuest W_ sedang menampilkan lagu lama mereka, Hello.

Minhyun menikmati bagaimana teman-temannya membawakan lagunya tanpa dirinya, ia sesekali tersenyum bangga kala Minki bernyanyi dengan sempurna mengisi bagian kosong miliknya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Minhyun berlari keatas panggung dan menyanyikan bagiannya, namun ia tau itu tidak akan pernah bisa untuk sekarang. Karena ia memliki tanggung jawab di tempat lain untuk saat ini.

. . .

Minhyun tengah berada di ruang ganti, ia dan teman grup barunya— _Wanna One_ tengah berganti pakaian untuk penampilan selanjutnya.

Keadaan ruang ganti ini biasa saja, ada yang beristirahat setelah selesai berganti pakaian, ada pula yang bercanda.

Lagi-lagi baju bergaris-garis merah, motif yang sering ia gunakan. Setelah memakainya, ia berkaca, lalu tersenyum tipis.

 _Sepertinya menggoda Jonghyunnie sesekali tidak apa~ kekekeke tunggu aku Jju-nie_ ~

Ia membuka satu kancing teratas setelah yang di kerah. Jarak antara kancing satu dan kancing lainnya cukup jauh, ditambah ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya jadi hanya membuka satu pun sudah cukup terbuka cukup lebar.

Minhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. Dada bersihnya terekspos bebas. Membuat siapa saja pasti terpana dengan hal itu, ditambah kulit seputih susu miliknya. Benar-benar indah.

"Ya, _Hyung_! Jangan terlalu lebar membukanya, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin!" ujar Jinyoung dengan nada khawatir sambil memeluk Minhyun dari samping kanan.

Lelaki bermarga Hwang itu terkekeh mendengar ujaran salah satu adik kesayangannya. "Tenang saja Jinyoung- _ah_ , _Hyung_ tidak akan sakit kok" balasnya dengan lembut serasa mengusap rambut Jinyoung.

"Benar ya _Hyung_? Jangan sampai sakit" Daehwi ikut memeluk Minhyun dari kanan.

Minhyun tersenyum manis lalu membalas pelukan mereka berdua. "Iya, _Hyung_ tidak akan sakit" ujarnya pada keduanya.

"Ayo semuanya bersiap, sebentar lagi giliran kita" Jisung sebagai leader membuka suaranya, menuruh mereka bersepuluh untuk bersiap.

Membuat Daehwi dan Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan mereka pada tubuh ramping Minhyun. Tentu saja Minhyun tidak akan memberi tahu alasan mengapa ia membuka kancing itu, mereka masih terlalu kecil.

. . .

Selama memonitor penampilan Wanna One, Jonghyun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minhyun.

Penampilan Minhyun malam ini benar-benar membuatnya berkali-kali meneguk kasar air liurnya.

Kemeja kebesaran, kancing terbuka, rantai kalung yang melingkar sempurna di lehernya, tulang selangka yang terekspos, kulit putihnya yang bersinar saat diterpa cahaya serta bibir merah meronanya. Semuanya.

Jonghyun berkali-kali menggeram tertahan saat baju yang dikenakan Minhyun melorot, menampakkan bahu mulusnya yang membuatnya berfikir tidak jernih.

 _Sialan, permaisurinya ini sepertinya sengaja menggodanya, lihat saja, kamu tidak akan selamat untuk kali ini Minhyunnie_.

" _Aigoo_ ~ Sepertinya ada yang tergoda disini~" suara Minki menyadarkan dirinya yang tengah menatap layar monitor dengan tajam.

Mungkin jika ia bisa mengeluarkan laser dari kedua matanya seperti superman, layar monitor itu sudah hancur. Jonghyun hanya menatap sinis Minki yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Oh, lihatlah, bahu _uri_ Minyeonnie sangat menggiurkan bukan?" ujar Minki pada Aron disebelahnya.

Aron tersenyum jahil. "Ya, kamu benar Minki- _ya_ ~ Bahunya Minyeonnie benar-benar indah~" ujarnya memanas-manasi Jonghyun yang terlihat sekali menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menarik Minhyun secara kasar dari atas panggung dan membawanya ke manapun untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya.

"Bagaimana Dongho- _ya_ ~ Kau setuju denganku bukan?" ujar Minki pada Dongho yang berada disamping Jonghyun.

Dongho tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku setuju sekali denganmu Minki- _ya_ ~" balas Dongho ikut menggoda Jonghyun.

Muka Jonghyun sudah sepenuhnya memerah, kesal di goda oleh teman-temannya. "YAK! BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN ASET MILIKKU!" sentak Jonghyun pada ketiganya.

Tentu saja teman-temannya tidak takut, mereka malah semakin menggoda Jonghyun. "Apa kau bilang? Asetmu? Apa aku yidak salah dengar? Kau bahkan melihatnya sendiri Jonghyun- _ah_ ~ Minhyun sendiri yang memamerkannya pada orang banyak~" balas Minki dengan senyuman meledeknya, khas Minki sekali.

Jonghyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya, serta mengatur tingkat emosinya.

"Diamlah kalian. Aku akan membalasnya nanti" desis Jonghyun rendah lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan lakukan terlalu kasar Jonghyun- _ah_!" teriak Dongho sebelum Jonghyun menghilang di balik pintu.

. . .

Minhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, namun ia sudah kembali terdorong masuk lagi kedalam oleh seseorang, membuat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding.

Ia dapat mendengar pintu terkunci, lalu merasakan pelukan posesif dipinggangnya membuatnya tersenyum miring.

 _Kekekeke kamu terjebak Jonghyunnie_ ~

Jonghyun menatap matanya dalam, membuatnya tenggelam dalam manik pekat milik sang dominan. "Kamu tau salahmu kan?" suara berat nan rendah milik Jonghyun menyapa telinganya dengan manis.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eum_. Ya, aku tau" balasnya dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Jonghyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Minhyun yang terekspos bebas. Menghirup aroma tubuh Minhyun yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Minhyun melenguh tertahan merasakan bibir Jonghyun mengecup tulang selangkanya dengan lembut, membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Hukuman?" Jonghyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan kembali menatap Minhyun, dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas panggul Minhyun.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eunghhh_ ~" lenguhan meluncur dengan indah dari kedua belah bibir merona Minhyun. "Hukum aku, Kaisar Kim" balas Minhyun dengan nada pasrah menantang.

Lengan Minhyun pun sudah melingkar dengan sempurna di bahu tegap Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum miring sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan tidak sabar.

Membuat Minhyun sedikit kewalahan untuk mengimbangi permainan Jonghyun yang sedikit brutal. Namun tetap saja, Minhyun menyukainya.

Minhyun menyukai bagaimana tubuhnya terdominasi, dirinya yang tidak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jonghyun berikan.

"Jangan berharap aku berlaku manis, cantik" bisik Jonghyun setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Minhyun tersenyum. "Bukankah aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, Kaisar?" balas Minhyun tak kalah menggoda.

Jonghyun suka kala Minhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaisar disaat mereka bercinta. Membuatnya merasa menjadi pengatur permainan ini. Menjadi penguasa. Penguasa tubuh Minhyun sepenuhnya.

Jonghyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir Minhyun atas bawah bergantian. Lidahnya menerobos masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Minhyun melenguh tertahan saat daging tak bertulang itu menyusuri setiap inci rongga mulutnya.

Kedua lidah mereka bergelut, memperebutkan posisi dominan, dan berujung Jonghyun yang mendominasi permainan itu, membuat Minhyun terus mendesah tertahan.

Jonghyun melepaskan kembali tautan bibir mereka, membuat benang bening tak kasat mata menjuntai di bibir keduanya. Ia mendudukkan Minhyun di kloset yang sudah ditutup.

Penampilan Minhyun benar-benar menggoda, rambutnya berantakan, matanya sayu, mukanya memerah, serta bibir merahnya sedikit membengkak terbuka sedikit.

"Wajahmu binal sekali" ujar Jonghyun seraya mengusap bibir Minhyun, membersihkan sisa liur mereka yang bercampur.

Minhyun tersenyum remeh. "Aku binal juga karenamu, Kaisar Kim yang terhormat" ujarnya sarkas, membuat Jonghyun tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kamu jalang? _Hm_?" bisik Jonghyun rendah, jemarinya membelai pipi merona Minhyun, memulai _dirty talk_ mereka.

Minhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Ya. Jalang seorang Kaisar Kim" bisiknya di depan bibir Jonghyun dengan sensual.

Jonghyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir merona milik Minhyun sekilas, sebelum beralih menuju leher menggoda Minhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Minhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Setelah puas menghirup aroma tubuh Minhyun, ia menjilat dan mengecupi setiap inchi leher Minhyun yang benar-benar menggoda. Ia tidak mungkin membuat tanda kepemilikan disana, bisa dicurigai nanti.

Perlakuan Jonghyun membuatnya melenguh, ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya. Ia sudah seperti jalang yang haus akan belaian jika Jonghyun seudah menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Kecupan serta Jilatan Jonghyun terus menurun, kini Jonghyun sibuk dengan tulang selangka milik Minhyun, ia menambah dengan menghisap kuat kulit bersih Minhyun.

" _A-ah!_ " Minhyun memekik tertahan saat Jonghyun terus memberikan hisapan-hisapan yang cukup kuat hingga ke dadanya.

Membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh tanda kemerahan— _dan beberapa sudah menjadi ungu_ bekas hisapan yang Jonghyun berikan.

"Buka bajumu" perinta Jonghyun, sudah seperti seorang bos kepada bawahannya.

Minhyun yang sedang berperan sebagai jalangnya pun menuruti perkataan Jonghyun. Ia membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu— _berniat untuk menggoda Jonghyun lebih lagi_ , serta membuka celananya, membuatnya telanjang sepenuhnya.

Namun saat melirik wajah Jonghyun, ia kesal melihat wajah kekasihnya itu _stoic_ , seperti menatap makanan dengan presentasi biasa saja.

Ia tersenyum nakal dalam hati, tangannya terarah menuju gundukan dibalik celana yang Jonghyun kenakan. Jemarinya dengan sensual mengelus serta meremas pelan gundukan itu seraya menatap Jonghyun dengan tampang polosnya, benar-benar binal sekali.

Jonghyun mengangkat tubuh Minhyun, mengakibatkan Minhyun menlingkarkan kakinya di pinggangnya, lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas kloset, membuat Minhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

" _A-AKH!_ " pekik Minhyun saat merasa bagian selatannya terbelah dua ketika Jonghyun memasukinya dalam sekali hentakan.

Rektrum Minhyun yang menjepit batangnya membuat Jonghyun menggeram dalam. _Sial mengapa masih sangat sempit, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memasukinya_.

Air mata Minhyun mengalir merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada bagian bawahnya. Jonghyun tanpa menunggu Minhyun terbiasa, ia langsung mengeluar masukkan batangnya, membuat Minhyun tersentak beberapa kali.

" _mmhh~ there! eungh~_ disana! _ngaaah_!" racau Minhyun merasakan kenikmatan saat Jonghyun menumbuk prostatnya berulang kali.

Racauan Minhyun semakin membuat Jonghyun bergairah. Tempo genjotan Jonghyun pun semakin tak teratur saat merasakan rektrum Minhyun semakin menyempit kala _submissive_ nya hampir mencapai pencapaiannya.

"a-aku _nyaaah_! ham- _mmhh_ pir- _AAH~_!" lenguh Minhyun saat mencapai kenikmatannya, spermanya menyemprot keluar mengenai baju yang dikenakan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menggeram tertahan merasakan kejantanannya teremat kuat oleh lubang Minhyun yang menyempit karena Minhyun mencapai klimaks nya. Ia pun mengeluarkam miliknya, membuat Minhyun merengek saat merasakan kekosongan pada lubangnya.

"Menungging, cantik" perinta Jonghyun pada Minhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal akibat pelepasannya.

Minhyun menurut, ia bertumpu pada kloset, membuat lubangnya tepat di hadapan Jonghyun. Tanpa aba-aba, Jonghyun kembali memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang milik Minhyun.

" _NYAAAAH_!" pekik Minhyun saat merasakan batang Jonghyun kembali menerobos masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

" _euuunghhh_ ~" Minhyun melenguh kenikmatan saat milik Jonghyun menumbuknya sangat dalam, mengenai titik kenikmatannya berulang kali dengan kuat.

Jonghyun menampar bokong Minhyun cukup kencang, membuahkan bekas kemerahan disana beserta lenguhan dari Minhyun.

" _aakh! aaakh! aaangh_!" Minhyun terus mendesah merasakan proatatnya di tumbuk habis-hbisan oleh Jonghyun, membuatnya lemas, jika saja Jonghyun tidak menahan panggulnya, ia sudah dipastikan jatuh ke lantai.

Jonghyun menumbukkan miliknya dengan brutal disaat ia merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya, membuat Minhyun tersentak berulang kali.

Minhyun pun kembali mengeratkan lubangnya saat merasa akan datang lagi. "a-aku sam _nyaaah_! pai _euunghhh_ ~" racau Minhyun saat mencapai pelepasannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak lama, Jonghyun pun menyusul Minhyun mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menyemburkan spermanya didalam. Membuat Minhyun mendesah merasakan cairan milik Jonghyun mengalir di paha dalamnya.

Jonghyun mendudukkan Minhyun di kloset setelah ia mengeluarkan miliknya. Jemarinya merapihkan rambut Minhyun yang berantakan serta lepek akibat keringat.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf" lirih Jonghyun, tangannya mengusap pipi Minhyun dengan lembut.

Mingyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, aku menikmatinya, salahku juga yang menggodamu" balas Minhyun dengan lembut.

Jonghyun tersenyum, lalu menyatukan bibirnya dibibir Minhyun, melumatnya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang, tanpa nafsu.

"Mandi ya?" tawar Jonghyun yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Minhyun.

. . .

Jonghyun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu Wanna One dengan Minhyun yang tertidur di pundaknya. Pasti anak-anak lainnya khawatir dengan _permaisuri_ nya ini.

Jonghyun mengetuk pintu itu pelan, menunggu ada yang membukanya. "Oh! Astaga! Minhyunnie kenapa Jonghyun- _ah_?" Jisung pertanya dengan khawatir melihat Minhyun yang tertidur dibahunya.

Jisung mengangguk paham saat Jonghyun tersenyum maklum, lalu mempersilahkan Jonghyun masuk, untuk menidurkan Minhyun di kursi.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Jonghyun setelah menaruh Minhyun dengan benar, namun tangannya masih digenggam oleh kekasihnya yang masih tertidur.

"Tak apa, kami paham" Seongwoo membuka suaranya dengan senyuman maklum pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membungkukan badannya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Minhyun dengan baik, aku titip Minhyun lagi ya," ujarnya seraya melepaskan genggaman Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Selamat beristirahat _permaisuri_ Hwang-ku, terima kasih, maaf, dan aku mencintaimu" bisik Jonghyun, tangannya mengusap lembut surai legam Minhyun.

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku pamit" ujar Jonghyun pada member Wanna One lainnya.

Mereka pun saling berbagi pelukan keluarga sebelum Jonghyun keluar dari sana. Jonghyun berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah mempertemukannya lagi dengan Minhyun dalam waktu dekat, serta berterima kasih karena sudah membuat Minhyun hidup ditengah-tengah orang baik yang menyayanginnya sama seperti Minhyun bersama Nuest dulu.

 **— F I N —**

 _ok aku tau ini tidak jelas_

 _ini hanya khayalanku saja saat melihat foto mamah minyeon yang pamer-pamer bahu muluz nya dia di BOF_

 _sumpah, pertengahan akhir itu aku kurang sreg juga sih, tapi yaudah lah, hope u like it aja_

 _dont forget to tap ya! satu vote sama dengan satu support buatku! so make sure u tap the !_

 _written on 23 oct 2017_

 _word count: 2.1K_

 _with love, caramelattea_


End file.
